Mystery
by yayturtle
Summary: A mysterious girl has showed up. She has come 2 take Fang's place as leader of the new flock. This way he can rejoin max an the flock. It was all an accident that she escaped but will she make it in the world? What does Max think she knows? R&R Enjoy!


Maximum Ride: Mystery

I soared high in the air. It had been almost a month since Fang was gone. He had found a way to post on his blog occasionally, but left me with no way of finding him. That was the only thing keeping me alive, was knowing that he was alive. Since he had been gone the flock wasn't the same, but it relieved me of fighting with Angel. With Fang not being there my attention and mostly my main focus was the flock.

The fighting with Angel ceased and I reconnected with Iggy, Nudge, and Gazzy. Dylan had also chosen to stay with the flock. My perfect other half, humph. Speaking of him I called down to make sure he was okay.  
"Dylan, you still with us?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he called over the roaring wind.

He looked up squinting at my flying silhouette. When I had last saved Fang's life, literally, Dylan had injected himself, trying for suicide, but failing, only stunting his rapidly approaching fate of overwhelming strength and speed compared to us. He was to have immensely strong abilities. He was supposed to be more advanced than us.

This was all put on pause when he injected himself, but it had affected him in no other way. Suddenly out of nowhere I saw Dylan drop like a rock towards the forest below.

"Dylan!" I called my voice being blown away by the wind. Despite our super awesome avian hearing which wasn't a strong spot for Dylan, ans wasn't ours either it's mostly the sight; Dylan didn't hear me since I was above the wind. My voice was loud powerful and carried far but like I said Dylan didn't here me.

He spiraled downward now, but despite my avian since of sight, as mentioned a moment ago I didn't see and struggling or panicking body motions. I dived after him the flock following close behind my lead. We flew in silence; any words said would be blown behind us.

Relief flushed through me when Dylan safely landed on the ground, and as the flock had done this routine so many times before they followed my lead and when the ground came close enough we all landed gently on our feet. Dylan, not being the best at landings, had actually done quite well on that one.

"Dylan, what's up dude-"

"Shh! I'm focusing." He closed his eyes.

"Here's how things work in the flock, heh heh, Dylan we don't tell Max to shh!"

"Haha, now Max is talking in third person about herself," Iggy cackled to Gazzy.

"HERE! She's over here!"

"Who? What the-"

"That girl!"

"What girl? Dylan tell me what's going on!" I demanded. "I hate being clueless," I then went from demanding to just… mumbling.

"I just envisioned a girl in the short future. She was soooooo pretty!" That's a relief… at least I'm not his center of worship any longer.

"Well, Good for you now she probably wants no business with us. Plus, sorry, I'm enjoying you drape over someone else but you could never be together. Hate to burst your bubble, but the winged, vs. the non-winged… not gonna work."

"No! But, she had wings and she was unconscious and hurt, and just lying on the leaves."

"Oh."

"That changes things right? Oh-! There she is!" He pointed excitedly to a fairly good-looking girl sprawled out on the ground, her face smeared with dirt, and Dylan was right, she too had wings. They were beautiful and soft looking. They were long too and graceful. She had a light brown head of hair that went down to about the middle of her back. It was completely straight, and twisted over her shoulder.

"Told you, she's one of us!"

"Agh! Just wait for Fang to get her. We already have too many flock members," Iggy suggested not being able to see her beauty, but then I wasn't either. As my eyes traced the outline of her wings, I notice that one was bent and twisted in a way no avian human's wing should be twisted.

"As much as I would like to bait Fang here with her, I don't think he'd find her before she'd die, plus I'm not letting him be with someone else especially another girl. We have no choice, we have to help her." It now occurred to my slow mind this morning that she had many other injuries we found in about to pick her up.

"She has two bullet wounds, one implanted in her side and one in her wedged between her shoulder blade and actual back. We have to get her to my mom."

Yes, ironically my mom was a veterinarian, and surprisingly, I had a mom.

"Right!" Dylan agreed, his life still filled with enthusiasm. Mine had long since turned into sarcasm, the only but natural known enemy opposite of enthusiasm.

"If only Fang was here to help carry her," I said as Dylan gently scooped her up.

Much to our shock we also found that she was tall and light, much like the rest of us. See, right there sarcasm!

"Dylan… Are you sure you can carry her?"

"C'mon Max, I'm not that bad a flyer."

"Just hurry, she's lost a lot of blood."

"Max, why did the scientists create another one? … of us?"

"Right now I can only think of one thing with three solutions."

"What?"

"Something I will have to tell you later."

I ran and jumped in the air snapping out my wings. Dylan copied me but sunk two feet before getting to great sweeps of his wings to assure he didn't fall. I looked back, wondering how he was carrying her. He cradling her almost like a really tall baby with wings, hers were rapped around her though. Angel flew up to Dylan and said something in his ear and his turquoise eyes grew wide and he almost dropped the girl.

"No, I mean-"  
"Angel! What'd you say?" I called letting the win carry my voice behind me to Angel.

She smiled sheepishly and fell behind Dylan. I stopped flying so I could hear her. She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted the following.

"Catch me if you can!"

"What?"

Too late she took off. She probably told Dylan some newbie thing that he had yet to correct, and he listened… to HER!

Then she gave up on me chasing her and came and whispered in my ear what she had told Dylan.

"I told him that he must not like you any more and then he almost dropped that girl!" Honestly I didn't know how that was amusing or funny, partly because it had me in it and I didn't find that amusing at all.

"Come on flock almost there."

From there we flew hurriedly and in silence.


End file.
